


Stay home, you're mine

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Barley takes care of Ian, Established Relationship, I make some references to other fics, Ian wears Barley's shirt, M/M, Masturbation, My tags are out of order, Sick Ian, etc - Freeform, guess which ones!, lol, scent kink?, then they cuddle, they take a bath together, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian is just sick one day. Barley takes care of him. (definitely includes incest, muhaha)
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	Stay home, you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *tries to write fluff for the Discord challenge last week*  
> Also me: *writes smut anyways*
> 
> For the anon who says that Ian likes wearing Barley's shirts. I love my big nosed Boi <3

"Achoo!" Ian blew his nose with a tissue and tossed it in the trash, groaning softly as he laid there. He must've caught a cold and he didn't like being sick. Just his luck that today was a chess club tournament.

"Sir Iandore!" Barley called, knocking on the door. Ian flinched slightly at the sudden noise but called that he could come in.

"Oh, you don't look so good." Barley said once he noticed Ian still laying under the covers. "Mom told me to get you up, but maybe you should stay home." Barley rested his hand on Ian's forehead. "You're burning up! Let me ask Mom for medicine and stuff!"

Barley left before Ian could disagree. He didn't want to stay home! He had to get up. He sat up and felt dizzy, so he laid back down gently just as Laurel came in with a thermometer and a very worried looking Barley stood behind her.

"I hope it's nothing bad.." She muttered, sticking the thermometer in his mouth. It beeped and Laurel looked at it, shaking her head. "You have a high fever, Ian. You should stay home."

"B But.."

"No buts, mister. You're staying home while Barley takes care of you. I need to get to work today." Laurel kissed his forehead and lead Barley out so she could give him instructions on what to do for Ian.

"He could do with a nice warm bath.. The steam will help with his congestion. Afterwards, he should sleep. If he wants to stay up, take him downstairs and make him soup or heat up something for him, okay?"

Barley nodded, saluting his mother. 

"I will take of my baby bro!"

Laurel grinned as she headed downstairs. 

"He might be prone to feeling dizzy so carry him around if you have to." She grabbed the keys and left. As she climbed in the car, she had a bittersweet smile on her face. Wilden liked being carried around by her when he got sick.

How do you think she's so strong? 

~

"Barley, please, I don't need help in the bath. It's embarrassing enough for you to carry me." 

"Dear Iandore, it's Mom's orders. And no one else is home." Barley replied, grinning as he got started on undressing Ian. Ian was flustered at Barley stripping him down, but he always gets flustered anyway. He slid into the tub, moaning softly in pleasure at the warmth. 

"Besides, this is fine, right?" Barley was undressing too and Ian gulped softly. Barley slid across from Ian in the tub, getting the sponge and soap.

"Come here, please?" Ian nodded, sliding forward and shivered as Barley turned him around and started cleaning his back and neck. He squeaked softly as Barley licked his ear and nibbled gently. He arched his back, shivering as Barley's hands came up to his chest.

Barley teased his chest as he reached lower, smirking slightly at Ian's moans.

This was taking care of Ian <3

~

Barley allowed Ian some time to himself after their bath. He went to his room and started to pull an outfit on. Where was his new favorite shirt? He bought it at Fantasy Hot Topic from Baxter last week and wore it for three days straight. He wasn't sure. Ian did laundry a few days ago, so where is it? He'll ask.

~

Ian was sitting on his bed, smelling the shirt fondly. It smelled so much of Barley.. Fuck, he liked it. He snatched it from the laundry and smelled it at night while he touched himself. Maybe he should wear it.

Good thing it was his turn to do laundry. They usually took turns doing each others' laundry. Ian could always pretend he got their clothes messed up. 

He usually wore flannels or button ups because of his nose. Normal shirts were a hassle to put on. Ian figured he liked wearing Barley's shirts better.. 

~

Barley knocked on Ian's door. His brother called for him to come in.

"Hey, Ian, have you seen my-"

He trailed off, looking at Ian wearing his new favorite shirt. Ian paused, biting his lip shyly as he fiddled with the hem of the shirt. One sleeve was sliding down his shoulder already, and the shirt came to his knees.

"-Shirt.."

Ian saw the look in Barley's eyes and swallowed. Barley smirked as he pushed Ian on the bed, getting the lube and spreading his legs. Ian sneezed, but looked eager to please. Barley nearly forgot he was sick, but knowing he was naked underneath, he couldn't stop as he slid two fingers in roughly.

"What are you doing with my clothes?"

"N Nothing, Daddy!" Ian whined, pressing against his fingers eagerly.

And then there were two.. 

Orgasms. 

~

Ian fucking loved it when Barley got rough with him. Especially when he couldn't walk properly afterwards. Barley was carrying him downstairs, praising him softly while giving him soft kisses. 

Ian settled sleepily on the couch. Barley got his soup and medicine ready. He smiled as he saw Ian look sleepily at the TV screen. 

"Want to watch a movie?" 

Ian nodded and Barley switched it to a movie neither would really pay attention to. After Ian took his medicine, Barley settled on feeding him the soup, asking him to "open wide" every so often. Ian loved it, being taken care of like this. It was like.. Being showered in fairy dust. Ian felt so good.. 

"Hey, Brother?"

Ian looked at Barley, smiling at the contemplative look on his face. "Yes?"

"I would do anything for us. Please never fall in love again unless it's with me."

Ian huffed softly, amused as he cuddles against Barley, the soup forgotten.

"Well, this was an unforgettable dinner night." Ian teased and Barley laughed softly. "I certainly won't forget this night at all. You're my starlight.. Especially with your golden brown Bambi eyes."

Ian grinned.

"Our relationship is just a walk in the park, isn't it? Shame you won't let me date." Ian teases. Barley gasped, clutching his heart teasingly.

"Well, losses here and losses there! Too bad for others who want you!"

Ian giggled, kissing his cheek fondly.

"I love you, Barley."

"I love you too."

"Are we done referencing other stories?"

"Yeah."

Ian smiled as he felt he was drifting off.

"Bunnus nunnus.." He mumbled just as he passed out. Barley giggled softly as he kissed Ian's forehead. 

Medicine usually did this to him..

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!! I loved referencing other fics and I hope you catch the titles and tiny Easter eggs XD I want to reference more fics in the future uwu


End file.
